Feliz Navidad Amor song fics DarienSerena
by LadySerena01
Summary: Este song fics trata de que si pueden existir los milagros de navidad. Y es eso lo que espera realmente Serena ...que su gran amor sea su mejor regalo en esta noche.Y asi sera .


FELIZ NAVIDAD AMOR

Song fics Darien/Serena

Hace mas de un año que no lo veía, después de haber pasado por tantas batallas juntos, de todos los problemas, sucesos y pérdidas, ocasionadas por el enemigo.

Ya todo eso había quedado en el pasado, y la felicidad al mundo con ello, pero había algo en la rubia que no todo era felicidad, y era la ausencia de su mas grande amor, ese amor destinado, ese amor que no seria nada sin todas las pruebas pasadas, pero el destino le jugaba una mala pasada, y era la partida del joven de cabellos negros como el azabache y ojos azul oscuro como el cielo.

Estaba apoyada en la baranda del balcón de su casa mirando las estrellas y la luna, esa luz y calor que le brinda esos astros y recordar a su gran amor.

Era época de navidad y ella solo pensaba en el, no le bastaba con cada llamada o cada carta que recibía, necesitaba mas, estar a su lado para siempre, era lo único que anhelaba, pero este año como el anterior no seria así, tendría que conformarse con la típica llamada de su amor, y las respectivas felicidades por aquellas fiestas, a la cual le daba lo mismo, ya que sabia muy bien lo que pasaría… ella con su familia, y después con sus amigas. Ya estaba harta de lo mismo. Por que lo que ella realmente quería era a el .Mientras se fundía en sus pensamientos alo lejos se escuchaba una hermosa, melodiosa y triste canción.

Si acaso te volviera yo a encontrar alguna vez,

Si el tiempo dejara de vagar y diera un paso atrás,

Las mismas locuras del ayer, contigo volverían a cometer,

Si el tiempo dejara de vagar.

Volver aquel lugar donde el amor se nos perdió,

Tus ojos reflejaban gris de otoño en nuestro adiós,

Si el tiempo dejara de vagar, volvería sola el gris de tu mirar,

Si acaso te volviera yo a encontrar.

La ausencia que representaba aquel hombre, la soledad de aquella niña se notaba demasiado en su alma, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, para perderse en el mismo universo. Y a si poder estar a su lado. Recorriendo miles de kilómetros a lo largo y estrecho de aquel mar que la separa de el, pero su gran deseo de estar junto a el., la hizo soñar con un encuentro que ella sabia a la perfección, jamás podrá ocurrir, no mientras el estuviera atado a sus estudios, aunque esta fecha era sumamente importante, sabia que no existen esos milagros.

Si supieras donde estas,

En que lugar te encuentras hoy,

Te buscaría, para decirte que mi vida no tiene sentido,

Sin tu vida.

Pero que lejana estas, por hacer este sueño realidad todo daría,

Pero sigo mirando tu fotografía.

¿Existirán los milagros? Era la pregunta que abundaba en la loca cabeza de una joven de 18 años. Se pone en pie , para proceder al cuarto de aseo y darse un exquisito baño de espuma ,luego de tomarlo, se cubre su cuerpo y se dirige a su armario para tomar su mas divino traje color azul cielo , el cual resaltaba con su bellos ojos , y sacar de su joyerito en forma de estrella unos hermosos pendientes en forma de luna , los cuales eran regalo de su gran amor , y un suave maquillaje en su joven rostro para que desapareciera la tristeza que emanaba , en los ojos un poco de sombra color celeste , para que le de tono con su vestido, en las pestañas un rimel para darle un efecto mas audaz y en los labios un poco de brillo, y no tenia que faltar su perfume, el cual era una mezcla de rosas y toques de jazmín, que también fue un regalo de el chico al cual ella amaba tanto. Ya lista, bajo las escaleras de su casa para poder reunirse con su familia a cenar y celebrar la fiesta de Navidad.

Si acaso te volviera yo a encontrar alguna vez,

Las cosas que aprendí de nuestro amor harían renacer,

El leño del lugar empieza arder, imagino estas conmigo como ayer,

Mi voz que ya empieza a cantar, nuestra canción

Tu canción.

**El milagro de Navidad…** Ya habían cenado en familia, y luego se acercaba la hora de los regalos, la familia estaba muy feliz, menos la chica de ojos celeste cielo y dorados cabellos, "si supiera donde estas en que lugar te encuentras hoy te buscaría", fueron los pensamientos de la chica .la cual recordó la hermosa letra de la canción.

"_**Lo único que deseo en esta navidad es volver a verte, aunque sea solo unos minutos"**_

Fueron los pensamientos de la joven.

La hora cero llego, y con ello la apertura de los obsequios, fue la ultima en abrir los regalos, luego de eso miro a sus padres y les dijo que iría en busca de sus amigas y ellos aceptaron la ida.

Si supieras donde estas,

En que lugar te encuentras hoy,

Te buscaría, para decirte que mi vida no tiene sentido,

Sin tu vida.

Pero que lejana estas por hacer este sueño realidad todo daría,

Pero sigo mirando tu fotografía.

Al salir de su casa, y llegar a la esquina, a lo lejos vio a un hombre que corría en dirección hacia ella…por un momento pudo imaginarse que ese hombre era su amado, pero luego se dio cuenta que eso no podía ser, que su amor esta en los EE.UU. de América, giro en dirección contraria, y a lo lejos escucho su nombre.

**Serena, Serena….!!!!**

Ella giro, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era el, el joven quien corría era el, su amado Darien.

No dudo ni un segundo en ir a su encuentro, fue su mejor regalo de navidad.

Te buscaría, para decirte que mi vida no tiene sentido,

Sin tu vida.

Todo daría, pero sigo mirando tu fotografía,

Si acaso te volviera yo a encontrar alguna vez.

Ella corrió a sus brazos, para darle una calida bienvenida y le susurro al oído del joven, _**Darien…!!! No sabes cuanto decee este encuentro, los milagros de navidad exiten mi amor …!!! **_Fueron la palabras de la rubia hacia el pelinegro.

**FELIZ NAVIDAD AMOR ..!!! **fue la respuesta del chico.

Quienes después de ese encuentro fundieron sus bocas en el mas dulce beso.

_**FIN**_

Para que te des cuenta que los milagros existen y que en el momento menos pensado llegara a ti ese milagro de Navidad. Nunca dudes…!!!

Mi primer song fics: Serena/Darien.

Autora: -Serena-

Canción: Te Buscaría de Cristhian Castro


End file.
